Ducktales Q and A 2
by Nakesnotsnakes
Summary: Ask your favorite Ducktales characters Huey, Dewey, Louie, launchpad and Webby
1. Intro

**Finally I have time to do this, I'm sorry to everyone who tried to ask questions when I attempted a part 2 in the past and you didn't get a answer that week became extremely crazy and a bunch of stressful things happened, I promise this time it'll actually work out.**

 **ok so in review and DM you can ask/DARE/ request things from Huey, Dewey, Louie, launchpad and webby.**

 **Please request guest stars you want to ask along with your questions.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Ill upload as soon as I have enough questions.**

 **❤️💚💙💜**

 **🎵 Dew dew dew dew dew how does he Dewey- it**

 **I dunno ️ 🎶🎵🎶**


	2. Chapter 2

Host: "Ok everyone welcome to this question thing...y'all know the drill let's get to the first question

Guest:  
"Hi duck family and friends. Just wanted to know your thoughts about some of the fantiction stories under the horror genre. Currently there are only 8 so there isn't too much to choose from. "A Ducktale to tell", "Unethical" and "Llywellyn Duck: The Very Evil Triplet" to name few are quite interesting. PS. Webby will probably need some major family comforting if she reads "Unethical" or "Llywellyn Duck: TVET".

Louie:"Id appreciate it if you people would stop using my real name".

Dewey:"Personality I like the horror ones, Huey never lets webby read them."

Huey:"For obvious reasons".

Guest:  
Boys, Webby: What is your favorite/least favorite TV show?

Webby:"I don't watch a lot of tv and even then the boys usually take over the remote control" *Glares at them*

Louie:"Ottoman empire"

dewey and Huey: "Same"

Guest: Louie If you could change your first name, what would it be?

Louie: "I'm perfectly fine with Louie and/or Louis"

Guest: Webby, What is your deepest, darkest secret?

Webby:*Takes a deep breath* "Ok...I honestly can't believe I'm going to tell you guys but..."

Everyone: *Waits in suspense*

Webby:*Long pause*

*Dramatic jeopardy music plays*

webby: "I actually hate vegetables and I only ate them to grow big andstrong and I didn't want to hurt anyone but I hate them they taste horrible I don't understand how people can like them...except tomatos but technically that's fruit...also I keep a quacky patch doll under my bed..

Dewey:...

Louie:...

Huey:..."Well ok then"

Guest: Duckworth, What is like to be a ghost/what is the afterlife like?/How did you die?

Duckworth: "Don't ask...Don't tell 🔮

Guest: Boys, Webby: What do you think about the Winnie the Pooh series?

Dewey: "What?"

Guest: Boys, Webby: What do you think about MLP?

Louie:What's that?"

Guest: Boys, Webby: What do you think about Donald Trump?

Huey: *checks Jr woodchuck guidebook* " honestly I don't think he exists"

Host:"Yeah...ok, next question"

Rachelle:  
You are all aware of the ships between this family right? (To everyone, but mainly the ducklings.)

Dewey:"In the last Q and A a lot of ships were mentioned like me And webby"

Louie:"Me and webby"

huey:"How come nobody ever ships me and webby?"

Dewey:...

louie:...

Webby:..."I would rather die"

Dewey:"Anyway...None of us and webby have Anything going on we simply treat her like a little sister"

Guest:  
Have you heard about Gravity Falls? What do you think about it?

Louie:"What?"

Huey:"Never heard of it"

Dewey: "Nerp"

Webby:"Wasn't it about a girl with the red hair, grabbiling hook and the cheerleader outfit?"

G57steve  
Dewey and Webby: Is it true that your friendship between each other may be more then it seems? (Hint: Dewey x Webby)

Dewey:"No!"

Webby:"Gross!"

Dewey:"That's a little offensive webby!"

Webby:"Sorry"

G57steve: Webby, Do you relize that you're based off of Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, grappling hook and all? Bet you'd become fast friends.

Webby:"I thought I was based on the webby on Ducktales 1987..."

Jesus lover 7: what would you like to see in season 2?"

Dewey:"More Dewey action!"

Everyone else:"NO!"

Louie:"You took over everything in the first season ever since your dramatic cliff hanger"

Huey:"No kidding, and your obsessive shipping with webby"

Webby:"I hope we meet Della in season 2"

Huey:"Um she died"

Webby:"You...you didn't see the last episode?"

Huey:"Why would I watch it? I'm in it?!


	3. Chapter 3

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby:

Do you guys want to be a foursome group of explorers?

Dewey: "HECK YESS!"

Huey:"Yeah!"

Webby: "ABSOLUTELY!"

Louie: meh, if there's treasure."

If you had all of Scrooge's inheritance, what would you use it for?

Dewey: "Bye a pirate ship!"

Webby:"Two pirate ships!"

Huey:"Put it in savings"

Louie: "Spend every day in luxury!"

To Scrooge:  
Are you immortal thanks to the Druid stone?

Scrooge: "Yes"

How did you become rich?

Scrooge:By being tougher then the toughies and smarter then the smarties! And I made my money sqare!

To the Author:  
Not a question but this feels so canon! I love it!

Auther: Aww thanks 💙 ️

Launchpad; who was Ziyi? What connection did she have with the crime family in Macaw?

launchpad: "Shes a old girlfriend that-"

Dewey:"Macaw is where we met feathry right?"

Huey:"No macaw was gladstone"

Louie:"yeah, remember how emotionally scared everyone was?"

Dewey:"That was the last episode!"

Huey:"No, that was was the sunchaser episode".

Louie answers Dewey:"Ohhh"

Ideas  
When I saw you came back with another, I had to read and ask.

Huey: You are a cartoon character.

Huey:"Uhh ok?"

Dewey: Della is ALIVE.  
She is on the moon.  
I was correct last time.

Dewey:"I KNEW IT!"

Louie: Have You Met Frank Angones

Louie:"Uhhhh how do I answer this?"

Webby: Lena is your shadow now! Check it out when you have a chance.

Webby:"Huh?"

Scrooge: Try a Pogo Jump!

Scrooge:"No"

Also, play the ducktales videogame!

scrooge: "No"

Launchpad: (Summons Darkwing duck)  
Darkwing: who is the terror who flaps In the night?

Darkwing duck:*Apears* "I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!"

Ms. Beakly  
Who are webby's parents?

Beakley:"That's classified informatio

Everyone: Have Plushies of each of you!

Dewey:"Ohhhhhh"

Huey:"Plushies?"

Louie:"Oh sure they use my amazing face to make things and I get nothing out of it!"

Guest:  
I have some questions.

To Louie: did you ever tell anyone who Tenderfeet really was?

Louie: "No"

Huey:"What do they mean?"

Louie:"Would you believe me if I told you that tenderfeet was actually a fraud who wanted to live in our mansion to take advantage of you?"

Dewey and Huey:"No"

louie:"Moving on then".

To Webby: does anyone know that you still have the bounce cerium?

Webby:"Yup! I told them all about it".

Louie:"Honestly I wasn't really listening."

Webby:"Well see-"

Louie:"And in not going to now either!"

To Huey, Dewey, and Louie: did you give Donald his hat? The one that Della stole?

Dewey:"We did"

To Dewey: did you ever get the Dreweds Cup back?

Dewey: "Sadly no".

To Huey: Did you ever get your Mount Neverist shirt back?

Louie: I told you not to burn it, but did you listen no".

Huey:"Shut up Louie!"

ComputerCandy  
Hey guys!  
1)Have you heard of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

Huey:"Huh?"  
2)Dewey what's the best joke you know?

Dewey: "Ok if at first I don't succeed what do I do?"

Louie:"Give up?"

Dewey:"Nerp, I Dew-Ey again!"

3)Do you guys think school is torture?

Dewey and Louie: "Yes!"

huey and webby: "No"

Hermiones1fan  
Okay here goes  
's add LENA!

How old are you guys:

Huey:"81"

Louie:"Ha!"

Dewey:"We're 12 in this show huey!"

Huey:"They weren't exactly specific!"

you should totally check out Star versus the forces of evil you would really like Star she is amazing and strong independent females who are also kinda girly are the best thing that can be in a TV show

Webby:"Like Kim possible?"

Dewey:"Gravity falls?"

Louie:"webby"

huey:"guys stop breaking the fort he wall!"

Dewey:"Oh really?! Now the forth wall matters?! You're the one who said 81!"

Harry Potter house are guys in (Hufflepuff Gryffindor Ravenclaw or Slytheryn)  
you don't know what Harry Potter is and refuse to read the books or at least watch the movies I am disowning all of you.

All of them: "Uhhhhhhhhhhh...what?"

What ships are you most comfortable with

Huey:"The Nina , the pinta, and the Santa Maria.

7\. Okay Dewey you deserve more Dewey action

Dewey:"Yeas I dew-ey"

8\. Just to clarify Webby isn't based off of Mable Pines because Mabel's name wasn't mentioned once when they were designing our wonderful Webby.

Webby:"Uhh yea!"

9\. Huey Dewey and Louie why do you make such a point that you are different ages you guys are literally 3 seconds apart.

Dewey:"He's the one who makes it a big deal!"

Huey:"Being the oldest my responsibilities are of most importants"

Dewey: I'll show you how ridicules you are" *Stops talking for three seconds* "See?"

Huey:"Best three seconds of my life!"

Dewey: "That's it!"Dewey pounces on huey.

10\. Will we ever meet Daisy Duck

Louie:*shrugs*

11\. Okay so can I like move in with you guys not that I don't like my family and friends just that you guys are so amazing and I would still visit my other friends

Louie:"umm we're cartoon characters so..."

12\. So Webby would you rather be shipped with one of the boys or Lena?

Webby:"Uhhhhhh lenas...dead"

Lena:"No I'm not"

Webby:"LENA?! HOLY SHI-

louie:"Okkkay next question!"

13\. Louie I have a few tricks to get money out of people would you like me to share

Louie:uhhh?

14\. I'm so sorry about Lena she was your best friend (gives big hug)

Webby:"LENAYOURALIVEOHMUGOSH!"

Louie:"Sup Lena"

lena:"Hi"


	4. Chapter 4

Announcer: "Alright, things have been slowing down a bit so we decided to add a few people to this Q and A

Gladstone gander, Fethry duck and Donald Duck.

Webby:"So excited!"

Gladstone:"I can't believe you talked me into this"

Fethry:"Happy to be here!"

Donald:"I always have time for my fans!"

Alright first question from: guest Louie, has Gladstone ever apologized for what he said?

Louie:"Someone asked me that in the last Q and A, it's the same answer".

Gladstone:"Wait what did I do?"

Dewey:"Just being a jerk as usual".

Hermiones1fan: OK since I can't live with you guys I'm accepting my letter to Hogwarts since you can't have electronics there this is good by

Huey:"Good luck with that".

Dewey:"Have fun!"

webby:"Bye!"

Here is one that will sure to get a reaction. raw666: To Webby and Lena, what is your actual relationship with Lena and what you hope it to be? Is it just friendship, or is it a bit more or hope it to be bit more? I am asking for a few comments like "You beautiful idiot" and Lena obsession to Webby to the point you are living as her shadow and the most protective despite being the most capable of the group. Seems like the wrong language or response for just friends.

lena:"Woah woah woah"

Webby:"Just friends"

Lena:"Just...friends"

Webby:"No relationships going on here"

lena:"Nope...I'm not even alive"

both:*awkward laugh*

Hecktorpleese  
1:Louie do you know that your shipped with your phone?( and also you deserve more attention)

Louie:"That's the most accurate ship you've come up with".

2: how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Louie:"Huh?"

fethry:"Three!"

huey: 364 licks

Dewey: that's not a real thing

3: which triplet do you think is the most under rated?

Dewey:"Me!"

Fethry:"The red one"

Launchpad:"Dewey"

lena:"The green one"

scrooge:"I think they're all overrated

Fethry:"The only way to tell isn't to gather up all the votes, and find who's more popular"

Dewey:Obviously I am

Huey:"You just called yourself underrated!"

Dewey:Because I am!

Huey:"No you're not!"

Dewey:Yes I am!

Oct 11 c3 Guest  
Fenton who is your favorite historical figure?

Fenton: "Thomas Edison!"

Louie, you were swimming in money at the end of season one. How long were you practicing that and didn't tell us (or your great uncle)?

Louie:"Since season 1, I had a lot of time to myself so I tried to actually work on something new".

Scrooge:"And I couldn't be prouder"

Scrooge, since Louie now swims in money, do you invite him for swims at the bin?

Scrooge:"Sometimes"

raphlover2012  
Webby have you seen Darkwing Duck? He's got incredible spy skills and gadgets. Besides you both wear purple.

Webby:I did...it...was...AMAZING! Daring duck of mystery 🎶

Dewsy: DONT START!

Launchpad, where and when did you learn to speak Swedish?

Launchpad:"Well you see I have a aunt who's Swedish and she taught me so I could understand my girlfriend who at the time was Swedish, plus I grew up there and wanted to learn how to yodel".

HermioneandWebby  
OK so another load of questions  
1\. What is all of your favorite shows

Dewey:"We already answered that one.

2\. What is all of your favorite foods

launchpad: Pork grinds and lazagna

Webby:Pancakes and biscuits!

Louie: Alfredo

Dewey: chocolate anything

Lena:pancakes

Scrooge: haggis

3\. OK Lena a little sensitive but what is it like being a shadow you don't have to answer

lena:"itsss interesting that's for sure, I can't explain it."

4\. What is Lena's favorite color

lena:"Purple"

5\. OK so since I can't live with you guys I'm moving to Hogwarts

Huey:"Good luck with that"

6\. OK so Scrooge why are you so grumpy when we make you do these things I mean we do it because we are all huge fans of you

scrooge:"bah!"

7\. Webby OK another thing for you to check out Kiki's Delivery service

Weby:"Noted!"

SorceriesOfOld  
To all: what instruments do you play?

Scrooge:"I can play the bagpipes"

Webby:"I play the chello!"

Dewey:"Ukulele, guitar, and my sweet sweet voice"

Huey:"I play many instruments, too many to name"

Louie:"Uhhh I play the...remote control

Dewey:that's not a-

Louie:*turns on music using remote control*

Dewey:"Oh...I guess that works"

Fantastic Hufflepuff  
Scrooge, Would you consider adopting Lena?

Scrooge:"Hmm maybe"

Huey, Your Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and Louie are falling off a cliff. Which one would you save?

Huey:"Uhhhhh"

Louie:"Justa a reminder I'm right here"

Huey:"Id make it work so I can save both"

Louie, What are you always looking at on your phone?

Louie:"It's a secret!"

Lena and Webby,What's your perfect idea of a first date?

lena:"WERE NOT A COUPLE!"

Webby:"JUST A COUPLE OF WEIRDOS THATS IT!"

Dewey, Next appearance of DJ Daft Duck?

Dewey:"Oh uh well...he...he's unpredictable!"

Auther:"Sorry if I missed any questions, if you have any more please review!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hecktorplease:  
1: for Gladstone what happened between you and magica?

Gladstone:"Woah, nothing, nothing absolutely nothing!"

For gladstone Who took care of you after your parents died?

Gladstone:uhh"

Why are you so mean to Donald?

Gladstone:"okay I'm done!"

2: for feathery what was the best prank you pulled?

Fethry:"I don't know there's so many, maybe the time I convinced Donald to dive into the shark tank"

Gladstone:What happened to Gloria?

Fethry:"she still exists"

Are you the father of dougan duck?

Fethry:"Nope"

3:For Donald, how long did I take you to get out of the pantry and how did you get out?

Donald:"..."

scrooge:"Two weeks

To Donald: What happened to Mickey Mouse?

Donald:"He's living the good life as an actor"

to donald: When are you going to let Webby call you uncle Donald?

Donald:"she can call me whatever she wants"

For Hueÿ: what's the capital of Assyria

Huey: "it has many capitals most popularly known is Assur

Dewey: if you were a hero what hero will you be?

"The greatest hero!"

To Louie: are you popular at school?(plus your the best triplet out of you and you're brothers )

Louie:"We're homeschooled so yes, yes I am."

Guest  
Loui, after having it pointed out that you're a good strategist, have you thought of learning chess?

Louie:"chess is boring"

Huey, in the most resent trailer for the show you are seen kissing a monster plant. Care to explain yourself.

huey:"I WAS SAVING DEWEY!"

dewey:"and it was hilarious!"

Donald, what made you think you weren't in Scrooge's will? You know he loves you right?

Donald:"Sure..."

scrooge:"Sure?"

Donald:"Yup"

scrooge:"Ok then..."

Fenton:"This is awkward"

Fenton, did you see that you're now in the season 2 theme intro. (If he hasn't, show him).

Fenon:"I know! I feel like An official member!"

Scrooge, I dare you to call Goldie. Also were did you get the time machine from the shorts?

scrooge:"The time machine? That was when I visited England and met a good friend of mine dr when".

Guest  
Dewey, in the comics you said you wanted to learn to fly a plane. Is it because your mom was a piolet?

Dewey:"actually yes! And reading the comics you should know that I can fly just as good as launchpad!"

Launchpad:"YEAH!"

huey:"Lord help us all".

Webby what did you do with the rest of the Gummi Berry Juice?

Webby: "its in my room"

HermioneandWebby  
Ok since I was rejected to go to Hogwarts here goes

1\. What are yall's favorite songs

Dewey:"Too many to choose from!"

louie:"I love music honestly and for once I agree with Dewey."

Webby:"Happy song by Kate mc...uchie?! I can't pronounce that"

2\. What is Webby's birthday

3\. Favorite movies

Dewey:"The axman part 2!"

Donald:"You watched it?! AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!"

4\. Ok since this question has still not been answered Webby who would you rather be shipped with Lena or one of the boys.

Webby:"Hard to say..,,I guess the boys".

5\. What was everybody's take on the end of the season 2 premiere

Huey:"I liked it, it's a lot of fun"

Dewey:"Super excited! New season new me!"

Donald:"And grounded you!"

6\. Why did we not see Lena in the latest episode

lena:"You'll see"

7\. Dewey why do you feel underrated your my favorite triplet

Dewey:"I deserve more love from the fans"

8\. Huey's the most underrated

Huey:"Ouch"

9\. How do you keep forgetting Dewey's name Scrooge he says it every 5 seconds

Scrooge:"I remember his name..."

dewey:"Which is?..."

scrooge:"You forgot?"

10\. Who's smarter Huey or Scrooge

Scrooge:"Me"

huey:"Me"  
That's all for now!

ComputerCandy

1)What does everyone like better adventure or mystery?

Scrooge:"both"

Huey:"mystery"

Dewey:"Adventure!"

Webby:"Adventure"

Donald:"Adventure"

Fethry:"mystery

Gladstone and Louie:"None of the above"

Fenton:"Mystery"

Launchpad:"Adventure"

Lena:"Adventure"

Mrs Beakley:"Adventure"

Duckworth:"Mystery"

2)Dewey do you watch any vines?And if so can you quote any?

Dewey:"STORY TIME! It was clear a romance was blossoming between them"

3)Scrooge why is game night so exciting for you?

Scrooge:"I love a challenge!"

And before I go,if you need me you know where I'll be

Huey:"In the comment section?"

Redwalllover28

Webby do you know Lena is apart of your shadow? How did you feel when Scrooge asked you to call him uncle Scrooge?

Webby:"Lena just kinda reappeared..I'm not sure what it means yet. And as for the Scrooge thing, it's amazing! I'm finally a member of the family"

Scrooge how did you feel when you found out your father was the REAL reason you got your #1 DIME?

Scrooge:"skip"

EVERYDUCK what would say if someone told you there were other verisons of you & your enemies?

Huey:"You lost me"

Huey can you guess where my username comes from?

Huey:"uhh?"

Louie: "you ran into a red wall and fell over 28 times?"

daisy:

huey and louie i got a quiz for you how deep is the ocean is guess ?

Louie:"Who cares? Water is water"

Huey:it's physically impossible to measure, but I plan on overcoming the impossible"

to:huey dewey louie and of course webby

have you seen new horro movies coming up in 2018-2019 yet ?

Huey:"Louie and webby aren't allowed to watch horror movies"

Louie:"Yes we are he's just being annoying"

and for louie have you ever do a scare pranks on your brothers?

Louie:"Sometimes.."

Dewey:"He tied bats to the fan making them fly around the room"

Louie:"Huey hates bats"

for huey:have you ever seen LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE with your brothers and plus who is your favorit ninja ?

Dewey:"uhh no"

and dewey have you heard the purge ?

Dewey:"no"

webby have you ever heard megalodond shark ?

Webby:"no"

launchpad have you ever crash many places ?

Launchpad:"I CRASHED ALL THE PLACES!"

huey have you meet venom from marvel villain (i wanna see your reaction of that)and talk him but dont make him angry or else he bites

Huey:"um no?..."

dewey i dare you to watch chucky with your brothers only

Dewey:"Ok let's do this!"

Donald:*looks at the back of the case* "NOPE!"

louie i dare you to push huey in the swimming pool with cloths on (thats ganna be funny)

Louie:"I've done that several times!"

Huey:"Yeah...you ruined my jr woodchuck guidebook!"

Louie:"You got a new one!"

Huey:"still!"

dewey have you heard sonic boom who your favorite charater?

Dewey:"I have..and I have to say sonic!"

Jesus lover7: Scrooge answers questions now?

Scrooge:"Only ones that don't annoy me!"

Jesuslover7:Huey, YOU HAD TO THINK ABOUT THAT QUESTION OF SAVING LOUIE OR A STUPID BOOK?! Poor baby! You need to spend more time together. Is it allowed to challenge them something? Cuz I'd challenge them to have to be stuck together until the next round.

Dewey:"That could be arranged"

Huey:"It was a joke, you know I'd save Louie"

Louie:"Besides we spend too much time together."

Dewey:*handcuffs Huey and Louie together*

Louie and Huey:"DEWEY!"

Dewey:"This will be fun!"

Huey:"After I saved your life?"

Dewey:"Louie did it to me last week!"

Louie:"I handcuffed you to webby, huey is way worse!"

Huey:"Hey!"

* * *

 **A/N: yesss in on a roll! I got another chapter done! Ok in the next one I will add Jose and panchito so that'll be fun, thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to part 6! Yay finally**

Huey:"Dewey,..Give. Me the. Key"

Dewey:"No"

Huey:"Louie will you do the honors?"

Louie:"id be delighted...Webby?"

webby:*pounces on dewey and takes the key*

Dewey:"Webby!"

Webby:*Unlocks them* Sorry Dewey but Louie said if I did this he'd teach me how to crochet"

Dewey:"You can crochet?"

Louie:"Don't judge me!"

Jesus lover7:  
Ahh! I can't believe that actually happened! Some actual questions:

For Huey:

1) When watching, I have to say you are definitely closer to Dewey than Louie. Do you agree?

Huey: "no, I have a pretty good relationship with Louie too, it's just different. With Dewey I have to keep constant watch and make sure he doesn't get into more trouble, I can't really stop louie, but with Louie every now and then he just needs some extra attention so I try to be there for him"

Louie:"Wow, thanks bro"

Huey:"Anyime".

2) Do you like singing? I have noticed you sing a lot.

"I guess I do"He laughed.

For Dewey:

1) Are you upset you finally didn't make it into an episode?

Dewey: well...wait! I didn't make an episode?!"

Huey:"sorry Dewey"

Webby:"It was bound to happen eventually"

Louie: "What comes up must come down dew"

2) if you had a social media account, what would be on it?

Dewey: "Mostly pictures and videos of me and announcements of the next Dewey dew-Night Make It Happen Baby!"

For Louie:

1) I just wanna tell you that we are exactly alike. I actually just use you to describe myself. Other than biological things, we are exactly alike. Go green!

Louie:

2) Lou, I wish I had your brothers. I wish I had older siblings at all. Being the youngest would be awesome. You are so lucky. I wish that I could at least be a twin. You go so far as to ring a triplet though! Your brothers are awesome and you need to realize that. Just about anyone would love to be in your place. Lol. You only got notes from me today.

Louie:"That's...awfully specific, I mean yeah ta great having people here for me when I need them, though they can be annoying as heck, I still kinda sorta care about them."

Huey:"We love you too"Huey hugs him.

For Webby:

1) I don't ship you with anyone! Are you happy about that? I know you've been getting TONS of shopping questions.

Webby:"I'm honestly ok with it, but I seriously don't think of the boys anything more or less then brothers".

2) What's your favorite NORMAL household pet? Like fish, dogs, cats, hamsters, and such. Not like a crazy weird thing I don't know how to spell or say. Lol.

Webby:"A dragon!"

huey:"That's not normal"

Webby:"Oh... a firey phenix!"

louie:"That's also not a normal pet"

Webby: A YALE!"

Dewey:"Whats that?"

Huey: according to the Jr Woodchuck Guidebook: a Yale, also called a centicore, is said to be a deer-like creature with an awesome superpower. His horns, already deadly weapons, can swivel around in any direction to hit some unsuspecting hunter or foolish myth-seeker. So be careful next time you decide to go hunting with your buddies, you could end up with a face full of sharp and spiky horn.

Louie:That's cool

Huey:but also not normal

Webby: a ferret?"

Louie:"There you go!"

Webby: "A fire breathing Ferret!"

Louie:"Ok you lost it"

Just a note:

Sorry for not giving y'all very many questions lately. Due to this being a major dance convention day, this is all I have for now. Thank you for allowing the things I say to be used! Y'all are all awesome!

Webby:"Right back at cha bestie!"

Dewey:"You're awesome!"

Guest  
Feathery have you enjoyed being in an animated cartoon for the first time?

Fethry:"It was amazing! I loved it!"

Huey:"Next you need to learn our actual names"

Fethry:"I know you fine little Donald."

Scrooge I think you avoided my Goldie dare. Do it or I'll tell the boys to.

scrooge:"Ugh fine" *Calls goldie*

Everyone else waits.

scrooge:"She hung up on me!"

Louie:"You'll love again"

Pachito, Jose, Donald, can you sing for us your group's theme song?

Jose:"We can!"

Everyone else:"NO!"

Panchito:"Well rude!"

Kids be nice to Loui and Huey. P.S. Who's Phooey Duck?

Donald:"He's a myth"

Dewey:"He's real!"

Huey:"He is not!"

Louie:"He's real!"

Webby:"Guys! Who is he?"

Dewey:"A fourth triplet that represents all of us after getting struck by lightning!"

Louie:Yeah...I think he's simply a result of uncle Donald dropping him when we were eggs".

For Glomgold: I know you're listening somewhere, so HA! I KNEW YOU WERN'T SCOTTISH!?

Glomgold: "I am too!"

Feathery do you have any pineapples with you under the sea.

Fethry:"I do!"

Pachito and Jose, did you guys fix the hole you made in Scrooge's bin in "Legend of the Three Caballeros"?

Scrooge:"That was you?!"

Jose:"We should probably go now!"

Panchito:"Bye!"

Both:*Run away*

Scrooge:"Ah Donald...you had nothing to do with that...did ye?"

Donald:"No not at all".

Louie what are your plans for Louie Inc.?

Louie:"Can't tell you...it's super secret business stuff"

Huey:"You got nothing!"

To Huey, Dewey, and Louie: how often do you guys argue? Is it like an everyday thing or what?

Huey:Not that often"

Louie:"You're joking right? You and Dewey fight all the time".

Dewey:"Ha!"

louie:"Ha what?"

all three:"Starts arguing simultaneously*

Webby:"Yeah...not that often"

Pachito, Jose, Donald, where did you guys come up with that secret hand shake.

Jose:"That's a secret"

Panchito:"Its a secret handshake after all"

Donald:"it was kinda just a random thing Jose wanted"

Both Jose and panchito: Shhh

Scrooge and Donald, I think you guys need to be handcuffed together more than Huey and Loui. Dewey can you do the honors?

Dewey:"I would but they have the power to ground me"

Jose:"I'll do it!"

Donald:"You wouldn't"

Jose:*Handcuffs scrooge and donald*

Scrooge:"This is why I don't have friends"

Hecktorpleese

1 : Louie have you met Fenton before the q&a

Louie:"I have...Ent"

fentom:"Oh yeah...nice to meet you by the way"

louie:"Likewise"

2: all the green arrow or the flash

Louie:Greet arrow"

Dewey:"Flash!"

huey:"Not a fan of either"

Webby:" I prefer supergirl and legends of tomorrow"

3: panchito where did you get your sombrero?

Panchito:"Mexico"

4:Donald how can you tell the triplets apart?

Donald:"Easy, they're all different".

5: what's up ️

Dewey:"The opposite of down".

6: when are we going to see Della ( just so you know my sisters help me with these questions )

Louie:"cool"

Dewey:"Some day!"

Huey:"Della? Isn't she dead?"

Dewey:"Seriously? You still haven't seen shadow war?"

Huey:"I don't have time for that"

4ComputerCandy  
I finally have an account yes!

Webby:"Congratulations!"

1)Fenton you were always an official member!

Fenton:"Thanks!"

2)Dewey,have you ever played Guitar Hero?

Dewey:"Nerp"

3)Huey, do you drink coffee?

Huey:"No, it keeps me from sleeping".

4)What's everyone's opinion on DJ Daft Duck?

Dewey:"Everyone loves DJ Daft-"

Ghostlyfantastic  
Donald, how excited are you to meet your old friends?

Guest  
Pachito, Jose, Donald, what did you guys major in in college?

Panchito:"Music education"

Jose: "Theater"

Donald:"I dropped out so it doesn't really matter"

Guest  
Pachito, you didn't show up to a kid's birthday party so you could have your big break? For shame! At least give the family a refund.

panchito:"They didn't pay me...I should've asked for the money beforehand though, kids need to learn about trust"

Redwalllover28  
Glomgold you were happy as Duke Baloney why'd you give it up?

Glomgold:"I was only pretending to happy! I'm happy the way I am!"

Scrooge you met Glomgold as kid and commented on how complicated his plan were. Why didn't you remember that when you met years later?

Scrooge:"I don't remember every single person I met!"

Redwalllover28  
Jose where'd you get that long name?

Jose: "Jose carioca is a longer name?"

Huey my username comes from a book series I love.

Huey and Louie:"Ohhhh"

Lena how were you just Magica's shadow? You have A LOT of personality.

lena:"I know right?"

raphlover2012  
Launchpad, why are you so crash happy?

Launchpad: "Why wouldn't I be?"


	7. Chapter 7

Guest:

Thankyou for handcuffing Scrooge and Donald, Jose! Now hide the keys! They need this!

Jose: "oh yeah, I just did it because it's fun"

Donald:"Jose get me out of this or so help me!"

Jose:"You'll do what? Surely you wouldn't hurt me"

Scrooge:"This is why I don't like friends, they're nothing but trouble"

Dewey:"I thought that was family"

Scrooge:"That too, give me the blasted keys Jose!"

Jose:*Makes keys disappear using black magic"

Donald:"Ah phooey"

Guest: Fenton where were you during the harpy situation? That sounds like something up your ally as a super hero.

Fenton:"Yeah but this is kinda fun to watch" *Eats popcorn*

Louie:"Hey that's my thing!"

Guest

I heard Donald was girl crazy in his younger years (he was in the 1940's movie where he, Pachito, and Jose appeared in together for the first time). Pachito, Jose, can you tell any stories about that time?

Panchito:"Well there was this one time when-"

Donald:"Don't even think about it!"

Jose:"When Donald brought the one girl Jessica"

Panchito:"And he forgot that Lisa's date was the same day and he forgot to cancel

Jose:"So we pretended that both girls were me and Donald's dates but neither one knew who was whom.

Panchito: aha classic

Guest

To Louie: Who is your favorite brother?

"I don't have a favorite...I have a favorite Kardashian though..."

Huey:"You watch that show?"

Louie:"No000oooo..."

Guest

I have a few questions for Mr. McDuck or umm...Mr. Scrooge...hmm...which should I call you? ok here's my questions for you

1\. have you ever swallowed a dime or other currency/valuable item?

Scrooge:*Struggling go get lose* "No!"

2\. Do you know how to drive? if not would you learn to?

Scrooge:"Of course I can...I chose not to.."

3\. Why not wear contacts instead of glasses?

Scrooge:"Contacts are stupid"

4\. Would you rather sky dive onto an island surrounded by man eating (duck eating?...hmmmm) sharks with only a jar of pickles to eat and only way to leave a life boat with 5 holes or spend a week with Glomgold ranting about his plans?

Scrooge: "The first one sound fun!"

Donald:"Ooh then try it now!"

Scrooge:*Hits Donald's head with his cane*

5\. Do you do high fives?

by the way...you're so cool!

Scrooge:"Thank you and no"

Donald:*Gets really mad and breaks the handcuffs somehow*

Scrooge:"how did ye...?"

Donald:"I have no idea..."

Guest

Jose and Pachito, can you tell a story about Donald in College.

Panchito: one time Donald was hitting on this girl named Beverly-

Jose:"No that was Gwen!"

Panchito:"Does it matter?"

Jose:"Sim! If you're going to tell the story...tel it right!"

Panchito:"Then you tell it!"

Jose:"Ok so then Donald slipped and broke his beak"

Panchito, Jose, LP, Louie and Dewey :*laughed but everyone else was confused on how that was supposedly funny*

Guest

Dewey, I thought Louie was the phone obsessed one. Why were you so phone crazy in Brazil?

Dewey:"If I'm Going to be a famous explorer, I need to get with the system now! Ya know?"

Webby:"That's stupid!"

Dewey:"Is not!"

Webby:"Is too!"

Louie:"Its not stupid!"

Huey:"Yeah...it's kinda stupid."

Hermione Granger

Ok I got QUESTIONS

1\. Ok I really don't ship any of the kids with anyone because YOUR ALL TO YOUNG.

Webby:"Thank you!"

2\. Where is my username from?

Louie:"Uhhh Texas?"

Huey: Harry Potter if I'm not mistaken, I've never seen it but it sounds familiar.

3\. Do you guys read any fanfictions? (does not have to be ducktales)

Louie:"Sometimes"

Dewey:"Yerp"

Huey:"not normally"

4\. QUICK Dewey's on fire WHAT DO YOU DO? (this is theoretical Dewey is not actually on fire)

Fenton:"I'll save you!"

Fethry: ahh young Donald!

*Both of them run and get a bucket of water and pours it on dewey*

Dewey:"I'm not on fire! They meant figuratively!

Fenton:"ohhh"

Fethry:*Grabs a small towel and hands it to dewey* sorry little Donald...

5\. How old are you Scrooge?

Scrooge: "look it up!"

6\. Dewey has been in every episode what episode was he not in?

Louie:"I believe he was left out of the Glomgold episode..."

Dewey:"That's it! I'm calling my agent! *calls* "Hey Ben...yeah nice, who's our agent? Oh I don't have one? Only you? Well gee Ben thanks! You know I do a lot for you the least you can do is talk to that director about how much he's missing out on...uhuh...well shoot *Hangs up* "I hate actors"

7\. I am the BEST. How does everyone feel about this?

Scrooge and Dewey:"I'll show you who's best!"

Webby and donald:"I'm here to cheer you on no matter what!"

Huey and Fenton :"Thats great!"

Louie and gladstone:"That's what you think"

8\. Scrooge who is your favorite Huey, Dewey, Louie, or Webby?

Scrooge:"I don't have fav-

Everyone: "Webby"

9\. Webby Lena was your best friend what did it feel like when you lost her?

Webby:"It hurt...a lot..."

10\. I don't actually have a tenth question I just wanted to have a nice, even ten.

Huey:"Ah a beautiful Even ten, lets treasure this moment..."

Huey"Ok it's treasured."

Donald and Scrooge look to Jose

Donald:"Now as for you..."

Jose:"Come on Donald...it was a joke hehe, it's funny!"

Scrooge:yeah? Is this funny?"

Jose:"Bye!" *Disappears using black magic*

Panchito:"That's my que! I am out of here!"

Auther: sorry it was late, all questions referring to the last episode will be the next one bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Boss Teal

Scrooge: if you find yourself in the presence of an angel statue that has her head buried in her hands, under any circumstances, DON'T BLINK!

Scrooge:alright...why?"

Hecktorpleese

1: Webby: LEGENDS OF TOMORROW!? I love that show

Webby:"Me too!"

2: Do you even bisque?

Dewey:"I don't know Dew-Ey?"

3: what is worse then a arrow coming in?

Huey:"An arrow coming out"

4: Webby : who is your favorite character in legends of tomorrow ?

Webby:"Sarah lance"

5: heuy ( you are my least favorite triplet now)

Huey:"get in line, everyone says that"

Hhh

1: Fenton, why aren't you in the show that much? Your my favorite!

Fenton:"I have no idea!"

2:Dewey how many dislikes do you get on your show? And how many likes?

Dewey:"I got thirteen likes"

Huey:"How many dislikes?"

Dewey;"doesn't matter"

3:your hat is lame

Huey:who's hat?"

Scrooge:"Mah hat?!"

Fethry:"Mine?"

4:was dewey and Louie part of Jr woodchucks

Huey:"yes"

5:Louie are you evil? Or just acting because of your self doubt?

Louie:"Uhhhhh nope, pretty sure I'm evil"

6:all: where do you see yourself in the future?

Dewey:"We're all going to work side by side as a family being the greatest adventures of all time!"

Webby:"Yeah!"

Louie:"Or...not that!"

7:Jose where did you get black magic

Jose:*Laughs*

8:panchito how did you get such a long name?

"I have a song about that-"

Everyone:"NO!"

Auther:"Look it up on YouTube"

9: Jose what happened to your nephews?

Jose:"I killed them"

Donald:"What?"

Jose:"Nah I'm just kidding, they're in Brazil"

10: Donald, why do you have webbed feet?

Donald:"Wha? Because I'm a duck smart Alec!"

11: Donald why do you always lose your temper?

Donald:"I DO NOT!"

12: where's Mickey Mouse?

Donald: "that's it! I'm done!"

Guest

Quick! What does everyone want for Christmas?! Even you Scrooge. You admitted that you like it.

Dewey:"I want to be with my family"

Louie:"Just send cash"

Webby:"A new grabbing hook"

Scrooge:"I'm rich, I get everything I want and or need"

Guest

Scrooge, you say that you have no friends, but you called the Ghost of Christmas Past a friend.

Scrooge: "Shh nobody is supposed to know about them!"

Past:"Know about what?"

Scrooge:"Ah, past you blasted!"

Webby:"Ahhh a ghost! It's so cute!"

Guest

Webby, I saw in a comment that someone made on the Disney Wiki page that they compaired Della to a more chill and forest smart version of you. What's your thoughts on that?

Webby:"I haven't met her so...idk"

Dewey:"I don't think your that much alike"

Webby:"What?"

Dewey:"Nothing"

Guest

Rats. The handcuffs broke. I was hoping it would lead to a bonding experience with those two.

Also, Dewey did you tell your brothers about meeting a younger version of your mother?

Huey and Louie: "what?!"

Dewey:"No but thank you so much for bringing that up"

Webby:"YOU MET YOUR MOM?"

Dewey:"Again, thanks so much"

Ghosts of Christmas, did you ever find the right Scrooge?

Past:"Yeah...we killed him"

Present:"NO WE DIDNT HES LYING!"

Guest

Scrooge, how often do you meet past and/or future versions of yourself? You acted like it was a common thing in the Christmas special.

Scrooge:"Its pretty common, I do emjoy time travel

Also, Duckworth, were you aware of the Christmas ghosts?

Duckworth: "what?"

Guest

Donald, at what point in your life did you realize that random kid who visited you and your sister on Christmas was Dewey?

Donald:"Well we decided that it was probably one of our kids so while the boys got older I always knew it was one of them, then the whole Dewey thing happened, and the ghosts, it wasn't too hard to put together"

Guest

So Donald, what broke you out of your emo faze?

Dewey:"That's what I want to know too"

Donald:"Uhh college?"

Scrooge:"I don't think it ever stopped"

Also Scrooge. have the ghosts come to visit on days other than Christmas?

Scrooge:"Other then today?...no"

Ghost of Past, if you're listening, you're adorable when you are not trying to imprison people.

Past:"Awe thank you, I'm sure you're adorable too"

Author:thanks so much for joining the Q and A, we will do 1 more after this before we're done. So if you have any more questions ask them now


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: we're here to answer the final questions. I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner.

BlueTheHamildork

1) everyone, do you like Hamilton?

Dewey: I love Hamilton!

Louie:Overrated, I use to like it then it kinda drove me crazy.

Webby: "What's Hamilton?"

Huey: "Like Alexander Hamilton".

Webby: "They want to know what we think of a historical figure?"

Huey:"No they- never mind".

BlueTheHamildork: If so what is your favorite song from it and why?

Louie: "I did love the song Non-Stop".

Dewey:"I aM nOt ThRoWinG Away mah Shot!"

BlueTheHamildork Huey, what is your favorite book?

Huey: The Jr woodchucks guidebook of course.

BlueTheHamildork: Dewey, what is your favorite joke and any fashion advice?

Dewey: How does he Dew-ey it? And fashion can't be so easily taught

BlueTheHamildork: Webby, if you could choose any power what would it be?

Webby:"OoooOoo lazier eyes! Or flying or talking to animals or LAZIER EYES!

AC15: I saw the Christmas episode... Dewey, hold it feel when you hugged Past Della?

Dewey: It felt nice...sadly it just might be the only one I get from her.

AC15: Follow up question: Couldn't you left a hint so that she wouldn't take the rocket to the moon?

Dewey: I thought about it but I didn't want to destroy the time stream.


End file.
